kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Trash Talk
General information = Summary Characters Main * G * Love * Angel * Music * Baby * Rudie Major * Krispin Krouton * Junken Stein (debut) * Kitty Kong (debut) * Pan-dolph-icorn (debut) Minor * Morgan and Macy * General Nofun * Colonel Spyke * Mr. Smythe * Jo Jo Jolie * Eago * Mauve Madison Plot Quotes Trivia * NoFun and Spyke meets bi-monthly for waffle and pancake night. |-| Gallery= Screenshots GnoKKblog.png|G hoping HJ5 are never mentioned on Krispin Krouton’s blog. RudieKKBlog.png|Rudie announcing he’s arranged for HJ5 to appear on Krispin Krouton’s blog. LoveNumbersDL02.png|Love explaining Krispin’s blog can’t have 7 zillion followers because there are only 7.5 billion people on the planet. RexcitedHJ5uncertain.png|HJ5 uncertain if they want to appear on Krispin’s blog. LphotoSurprised.png|Love surprised by camera drone. AphotoSurprised.png|Angel surprised by camera drone. BphotoReady.png|Baby cute posing for the camera drone. BlovesPancakes.png|The way to get Baby to love you is with food. AsurprisedKK.png|Angel surprised by Krispin’s enthusiastic smoozing. LpsKK.png|Love is uncertain if she wants Krispin in her personal space. MseeHand.png|See this hand? I’m about to palmstrike you with it. HintNotTaken02.png|After being smacked around by Music, you’d think Krispin would learn to stop annoying her. McontKK.png|Krispin should stop pointing at Music before she decides how to hurt him next. MstillAnnoyedKK.png|Music still annoyed with Krispin. AcameraDroneSA.png|Angel surprised again by the camera drone. MmoreAnnoyed.png|Music doesn’t want Krispin to feature HJ5 on his blog. RcanWe.png|Rudie trying to get approval for the blog appearance. BpleaseOhPlease.png|Baby really wants to appear on the blog MusicNo.png|and Music has just one word to say: No. MusicEyeRoll.png|G agrees to the blog appearance, Music doesn’t. MfanArt04.png|Music thanking the FanArtist for her picture. FanArtistHappy.png|The FanArtist is happy. Mwhat.png|Music angry to see Krispin’s fake version of the FanArtist encounter. MfakeAnimation.png|Substandard animation of Music being mean to the FanArtist, who is smiling the whole time. MangryKK.png|Music angry with Krispin for creating a fake scandal. AfakeVideo02.png|That video is so obviously fake. BsadFV.png|Baby is sad that Krispin didn’t keep his promise to not make fake stories about HJ5. MtrustNoOne.png|Music pointing out they never should have trusted Krispin. CameraDroneSwarm.png|The Tour Van being chased by drone cameras. BsmileCD.png|Baby so eager to be nice, she smiles for the cameras of the kreep! MfistShow.png|The next time Music smacks Krispin, it’ll be with her fist instead of her palm. RODcdBreak.png|The Tour Van is much bigger then a camera drone, lesson to be learned, Krispin will need to replace the broken drone. GdoorRemote.png|G locking the doors of their house to keep the camera drones out. HJ5waiting.png|HJ5 waiting to see what Krispin will do next. MtwoFists.png|Music going to upgrade Krispin to the TwoFist Special. GangryKK.png|G is angry with Krispin for making a lot more fake stories about HJ5. AshockedKK.png|Angel is shocked by Krispin’s lies! MThisGood01.png|Music is not soft as Krispin claimed she was. LoveEmbarrassedTT.png|Love thinks Krispin’s fake stories are getting progressively more ludicrous. BthinkingAboutM.png|Baby trying to decide how Music can her with her plan. MfetchKK.png|I’ll bring Krispin to help us, even if he doesn’t want to come voluntarily! McomingForKK.png|Music about to carry Krispin away. KKscaredOfM.png|Krispin thinks the rampaging trash monster is not as scary as Music! AngelGoGo.png|Let’s go go fast! MbeNice.png|Krispin, tell nice stories….or else! CSpykeEmbarrassed.png|Colonel Spyke embarrassed to be televised having waffles and pancakes with General No-Fun. BsoSweet.png|Baby thinks that the pancake waffle day is so nice! WatchingPandolpicornStory02.png|Music and Love wondering if they have to stop Baby from hugging the cute animal nearby. BabyBBchair.png| BabyHappyEnding.png|Baby adores a happy ending. FourHappyEnding.png| Category:Episodes Category:Season 2